Into the night
by Jackie-the-barricade-girl
Summary: In which, some survive the barricade. Enjolras, however, was not one of them. What if Enjolras had someone he left behind? Someone who was now without a home or friend. Enjolras' five year old brother, Pierre Enjolras, is discovered by some of the remaining Les Amis. What will become of this poor boy? No parings (other than Cosette/Marius)
1. Intro

**Tester for a story that I might continue. Tell me what you think and if I should continue**

"Do you have to go?" Pierre asked as Enjolras placed him in his bed.

Enjolras smiled at him, "Yes. Someone's got to stand up for France _mon ange_."

Pierre pouted. He was used to Enjolras going out and being left by himself in the house, but he always hated seeing him leave. He didn't even know where he was going. "When will you be back?"

Enjolras thought for a moment. "As soon as possible _mon ange_." he wasn't going to tell his five year old brother that he could possibly die tonight. He wouldn't do that to him. He didn't have the heart to tell him. What if he did die? What will happen to his little Angel? What if there were no survivors of the barricade? "Take care _mon petit ange._" Enjolras kissed his little one on the forehead. Pierre giggled and smiled.

"Love you daddy."

Enjolras cleared his throat. "I love you too _mon ange._" Pierre was the only person he'd ever said I love you to.

Pierre touched Enjolras' cheek. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

Enjolras held Pierre's little hand for the last time and smiled, "You'll understand when you're a little older. Get some rest ok." Pierre nodded and watched as his big brother loaded his gun. Enjolras slipped into his red jacket and left the house. If Pierre had known what a gun was, he'd probably have asked why Enjolras needed it. If Pierre knew where Enjolras was going, he'd probably have tried to stop him. If Pierre knew that Enjolras was going to get shot in the chest eight times, he'd probably have hugged onto him and never let go. If Pierre knew that he was never going to see Enjolras again, he probably would have followed him to the barricade.

But since Pierre was only five, he was oblivious to what fait lied ahead for his dear big brother.

oxo

**To be continued possibly**

**I just want to see if I wrote this story, would anyone read it. Tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be WAY longer. This is just a tester really**


	2. Secrets at the barricade

**Hello *waves***

**So, I wasn't sure if I should continue this because I wasn't sure how I was going to do it…BUT THEN I was kind of like, why not right? But just to be clear, I don't exactly know where I'm going with this…so this may end REALLY badly. Eh, we'll see :)**

**This chapter is kind of boring, but is crucial to the story line. It had to be done. Next chapter will be better :)**

Pierre sat up in bed. He'd slept for a few hours or so. Pierre never liked bed time, but Enjolras had made a rule about Pierre not being allowed out of bed until the sun was up. So Pierre waited for what felt like hours, until he finally saw sunlight begin to leak in through the window. Pierre hadn't heard Enjolras return home yet. Perhaps he was just sleeping. He quietly jumped out of bed and crept into the corridor. "Daddy?" he whispered. No one answered. Pierre walked into Enjolras' bedroom. The bed was empty. The red sheets remained untouched. Enjolras was always home when Pierre got up. "Daddy…" he said again, and yet no one answered. Pierre started to panic. Where could he be? Pierre jumped up onto Enjolras' bed and hid under the covers, something he usually did when his big brother wasn't around. He grabbed onto one of the small pillows and hugged onto it. The bed smelt like Enjolras, which gave Pierre a sense of security, for now. "Daddy, where are you?"

Oxo

Three days after the barricade and everything seems different. Only five of them remain now. Gavroche, being the smart little lad that he was, had led them all to safety through an underground tunnel. Thanks to Marius' grandfather, they've been accepted back into society, but the national guards were watching their every move. The remaining survivors were Grantaire, Combeferre, Jehan, Eponine and Gavroche. Marius somehow escaped the barricades. They were still unclear of how he managed to escape. Marius didn't even remember himself.

The Amis were temporarily staying with Marius and his grandfather. The freedom fighters were still hurting, but not because of the wounds. It wasn't the broken bones that pained them the most. It was the heart ache that their friends had left behind. Now they were left in a world that just didn't seem the same. Their souls used to be lit with the thoughts of a free world, but now, it all seemed dead.

Enjolras had once said that he'd either change the world or die trying. The men that died that day, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Joly, Bahorel, Lesgle, Feuilly…they were the real heroes. And what of the five that fled for their lives? They were cowards. Well, at least that's what they saw themselves as. Sometimes they felt like they didn't deserve to live.

Grantaire sat in an old wooden rocking chair beside Marius' bed. He slowly rocked himself back and forth. He felt somewhat guilty for not fighting like he should have done, but after his Apollo was gone, so was his inspiration. He didn't see the point. When Enjolras fell, the idea of revolution fell with him, and Grantaire had to ask himself, 'what am I doing?' And of course, he cried for his Apollo, although, never in front of the others. Grantaire had always looked up to Enjolras as his inspiration. Now, he had nothing to look up to.

Combeferre stood by Marius' book case. Nothing that Combeferre hadn't already read. He was just looking for something to take his mind off of things. His mind kept wandering back to the barricade. The images of his dying companions flashed into his mind every few minutes. The ghosts refused to die. He watched as his friends faded away into nothing. Combeferre had scars from the barricade that probably would never fade. They'd stay on his skin, like a reminder of how he lived and let his friends die…he blamed himself.

Jehan stood by the doorway, his mind slightly blank. He hadn't moved for the last hour. He felt somewhat haunted by the faces of his old companions he called his brothers. If you've ever lost someone you loved, then you know how they feel…if you haven't, then you cannot possibly imagine.

He cleared his throat and sighed, "We…still haven't gone to see them." Grantaire, Combeferre, Eponine, Marius and Gavroche turned to Jehan. "They're going to be burying the bodies tomorrow…if we're going to say goodbye, we'd have to do it soon."

There was a silence. No one exactly wanted to return to the place of their nightmares, but they had to see their Amis at least one last time. Combeferre nodded. "We'll go now."

They all nodded. Cosette held Marius' hand, "May I come?" she asked.

Marius shook his head, "It's a horrifying sight Cosette-"

"I want to send them a prayer." Cosette said with a sweet smile. Cosette's father was a man of god, and it appears that he'd rubbed off on her. Marius sighed. He didn't want Cosette to see the horror that lied at the barricades.

"Cosette, there's blood flowing down the streets. It's truly-"

"I don't care." She said, softly, but firmly, "These men were brave and noble and I must show them respect. Please." She said, holding his hand just a little tighter. Marius sighed and gave in. He nodded. Cosette smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eponine looked away in disgust. Eponine almost got shot for Marius, and yet he still couldn't see her.

Oxo

They'd taken the barricade down. The boys almost felt depressed about that, considering how long it took them to build the bloody thing. Red stained the street like the rays of the morning sun. Some of the young women who'd volunteered to clean the street, scratched at the blood-stained floor with their soapy brushes. One of the young women looked up to the revolutionaries that stood in the middle of the street. She noticed the rebellion badge that Jehan had forgotten to (and probably never would) take off. She sighed. "They're in there." She said, pointing to the café. Jehan glanced at the wooden building at the end of the street. The doors to the café were closed shut to hide the ghosts that hid inside.

Jehan swallowed, "_Merci Madame._" He said politely. Combeferre, Jehan, Gavroche, Eponine, Marius, Grantaire and Cosette walked over to the building. Jehan raised his hand to open the door, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to see his friends lying motionless on the floor. He didn't want to see their colourless eyes that haunted his soul. In the end Jehan stepped away from the door and let Combeferre push it open.

The door creaked as it was swung open…and there they were. All lined up like soldiers. Side by side. The women that had brought them inside had closed their eyes for them, so they could find sleep. They stared down at their companions. Thoughts of the barricade rushed into their heads. Gavroche found it hard not to burst into tears. But he was staying strong. He held Eponine's hand. Sometimes people forgot that Gavroche was just a child.

Jehan felt a tear roll down his face as his eyes rested on Courfeyrac. The one who always had a joke to tell. The one who made everyone laugh when he struck out with a girl at the bar. He never thought he'd see the day when that man stayed silent. Jehan couldn't take the sight any longer and stepped out of the room. He leant against the side of the café and let the tears fall as he choked out a cry. Eponine heard him crying and walked outside to comfort the emotionally and physically scarred poet.

Cosette knelt down beside the line of students and closed her eyes, whispering her words of prayer. She didn't seem put off by the fact she was surrounded by blood and death. She just wished the young boys good luck in the land ahead.

Grantaire was sober for the first time in years, and for once, he didn't feel like a drink. He knew that alcohol would never make this pain go away. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do…what to say…what to think. Combeferre walked to the end of the room, finding it hard to believe that all of these men died for nothing. Enjolras' body lied next to Courfeyrac at the far end of the room. Combeferre removed his glasses in respect. Their skin was as pale as snow, which only made the blood on their faces more visible. Enjolras' red jacket seemed fine. The blood was hidden by the bright colour of the jacket itself.

Suddenly, something strange caught Combeferre's eye. He furrowed his eyebrows as he took a closer look at the red jacket. Inside the front pocket, a small corner of paper revealed itself. Combeferre knelt down beside his old _Ami_ and gently pulled the paper out of the pocket. He unfolded the paper. It was some sort of letter. "…Everyone." He called over. Eponine and Jehan came in from outside. "Look at this."

Grantaire took it from him and read it out loud.

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this then I am most likely dead. To whoever is reading this, I must ask of one favour. Since I have passed away, I am no longer capable of caring for my beloved brother, Pierre. Pierre is a child of five years. All I ask is that you help me find my little one a new home. Keep him safe. He lives with me at 20 Montreal, H3C 3A8. Take what you want from my house. Think of it as payment for the good that you're doing. But please, I beg of you, help my little one. He's the only thing that I've ever loved in this world. Knowing that Pierre is safe would let me die happy. Please… he's only a child._

_God bless you,_

_J. Enjolras_

The Amis were silent for a moment. "…Enjolras has a brother?" Grantaire said in disbelief.

"…I guess so." Combeferre shook his head. "He never told me…" A part of him felt somewhat hurt by the fact that his best friend failed to tell him about his brother. Perhaps he didn't trust Combeferre with the secret, which only made it hurt more.

"He never told any of us." Marius said.

"But, why did he keep this a secret?" Jehan said in a half broken tone.

Cosette shook her head, "Does that really matter right now?" She said. The boys all turned to her. They kind of forgot she was here. "There's a little boy out there by himself wondering when his brother's going to come home. We need to find Pierre, now."

Oxo

**To be continued**

**This chapter is kind of boring I know, but stay with me! Next chapter will be better because they're going to find Pierre and stuff like that.**

**Comments are LOVED!**


	3. Pierre Enjolras

**(This has not been proofread…I am so sorry)**

**Hi! *waves***

**You guys are so nice!**

**So, I think I've got the plot for this kind of worked out. Just an FYI, the first bit that's in italics (you know, it's right underneath the authors note) that's just a little flashback that I threw in there.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_Pierre stood next to his big brother's bed. He gently tapped Enjolras on the shoulder. Enjolras blinked his eyes open and saw the little blue eyed boy standing beside him. "Pierre? Why are you out of bed Mon ange?"_

"_I had a nightmare." Pierre sniffled. His eyes were slightly puffy from the crying. This was the third time this week that Pierre had run into Enjolras' room with tears in his eyes._

_Enjolras sighed and sat up in bed. Pierre jumped onto his bed and sat next to him. Enjolras held his tiny hand in his own. "What was your nightmare about?" Enjolras asked._

"_I had a dream that I was being chased by monsters." Pierre said, trying to wipe his own tears away._

_Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It was just a dream, Mon ange. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_But they were really scary." Pierre whispered._

_Enjolras shook his head. "Don't worry mon ange. I promise I'll always keep you safe from the monsters."_

"_Promise?"_

_Enjolras nodded and smiled, "You can sleep in my bed tonight, that way, I can protect you from the monsters." Pierre nodded. He crawled under the sea of covers with his big brother and hugged onto him, getting as close as he could. Enjolras smiled and put his arm around his little one._

_Pierre didn't see those monsters for the rest of that week._

Oxo

Pierre sat alone in the cold and empty house. He still believed Enjolras would walk through that door any minute now, and that everything was going to be fine. He had no idea that three days had already passed by. He just sat on his big brother's bed, hugging the pillow and praying for his brother's return. He didn't get any sleep last night. He didn't feel safe without his Enjolras.

Suddenly, Pierre heard a noise. It sounded like the creaking of the door. For a moment, Pierre felt a tint of hope, believing it was Enjolras coming home. But then he heard the voices. The Unfamiliar voices that he'd never heard before. It wasn't his brother. Pierre's hope was drained away and replaced by pure fear. He hid himself under the covers again. _What if they're the monsters that ate my daddy? _He thought to himself, letting his imagination take over. Pierre hopped down from the bed and looked through the gap in the door. He saw strangers walking into the house. Pierre quickly shut the door and locked it. Enjolras had always told him to stay away from strangers.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Eponine called through the empty halls of the house.

No one had ever been to Enjolras' house, not even Combeferre. Enjolras always made up some excuse for them not to go. Now they understood why. They walked around the house, mindlessly. Cosette stepped into a small room with a tiny bed in one corner and a few children's books stacked in a pile on the shelves. The room was painted with blue and white. It was the only room in the house that actually had colour on the walls. "Everyone," She said, "This must be Pierre's room." Grantaire, Marius, Eponine, Cosette, Jehan, Combeferre and Gavroche walked into the room. Gavroche smirked. When he was younger, he remembered having a room like this, but that was before the Thenardiers lost the inn. Gavroche considered himself a man now. He didn't need a kid's room anymore. "Pierre darling, are you here?" Cosette called. No one answered.

Marius walked over to another door. He twisted the doorknob but then found that it was locked. Marius raised an eyebrow. Pierre heard him outside the door and took a few steps away. "_Amis, _I think the boy may be in here."

Everyone walked out of Pierre's room and stood outside Enjolras' bedroom. "Hello?" Jehan called.

Pierre sat on the other side of the door, still hugging onto one of Enjolras' pillows. "Who are you?" a little voice from the other side of the door came.

Eponine smiled, "You must be Pierre. My name's Eponine."

"Daddy told me not to talk to people I don't know." Pierre said, holding on tighter to the pillow.

"Don't worry Pierre; we're friends with your big brother." Eponine said, trying to sound gentle.

Pierre was silent for a moment. "You know my daddy?" he asked timidly.

The Amis found it strange that Pierre referred to Enjolras as his 'daddy'. "Yes, we're good friends with him." Eponine replied.

Pierre walked over to the door and clicked the lock open. He pulled the door open with his tiny hands to see Grantaire, Eponine, Cosette, Combeferre, Marius, Jehan and Gavroche. The group was almost taken aback by how much Pierre looked like a miniature Enjolras. They had the same ice blue eyes and sun blonde hair. Cosette knelt down next to the little boy. "Hi there." She said with a smile, "It's nice to finally meet you Pierre. I'm Cosette. These are my friends, Grantaire, Jehan, Marius, Eponine, Combeferre and Gavroche." Pierre took a tiny step back from them. "Don't be scared honey. We're here to look after you."

Pierre looked up at the new faces. "…Where's my daddy?" Pierre asked.

Cosette wasn't sure what to say. "He's on a little trip." Grantaire lied. Grantaire, admittedly, was only good at two things. Drinking and lying. "He sent us to look after you until he gets back."

"When will he be back?" Pierre asked.

"He didn't say. Don't worry; we'll take care of you." Grantaire said with a half-smile. Combeferre nudged him on the arm. Grantaire ignored him.

Pierre pouted, "But I want my daddy."

Oxo

Over the next few hours, Cosette and Eponine spent time trying to gain Pierre's trust, since Eponine had practically raised her siblings on her own; she was pretty good with kids. Cosette also seemed to do rather well with children, even though she'd never really interacted with one before, but her gentle and loving nature made her extremely likeable.

Combeferre, Marius, Grantaire, Gavroche and Jehan sat in Enjolras' old room whilst Cosette and Eponine were playing with Pierre. "You utter idiot." Combeferre said to Grantaire with genuine annoyance. Combeferre was pacing up and down the room.

"Well, I wasn't going to straight out tell Pierre that his brother's dead, was I." Grantaire said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's better than lying to the poor boy." Jehan uttered. "Now he still believes that his 'daddy' is going to walk through that door any minute now. How are we supposed to tell him that the one person he loves in the world is gone?"

Gavroche sighed, "Tell 'm when the time is right. I mean, if Pierre don't trust us, he's not goin' to believe us when we say Enjolras is dead."

"Yeah, I mean, imagine it from his point of view. His brother's disappears for three days and then a group of strangers walk into the house." Marius said. "You can't blame the boy for being a little bit scared. I know I would be… if I were his age of course."

Meanwhile, Eponine and Cosette sat on the floor next to Pierre who was flipping through one of his old books. "What you reading Pierre?" Cosette asked.

"It's my daddy's book. Before I go to sleep, my daddy always reads me a bedtime story." Pierre said, flipping through the pages. Eponine sighed. Pierre truly loved Enjolras. How was he going to react when he found out what's happened? What was he going to think? Enjolras was the only person he loved, and now he was gone. This poor child had no one.

"What else does your daddy do?" Cosette asked.

"He chases the monsters away." Pierre said with a smile. "Sometimes when I'm sleeping I get scared of the monsters under my bed. Daddy makes them go away."

"Your daddy sounds really brave." Cosette said, ruffling Pierre's hair.

Pierre nodded, "He is. He's the best daddy in the world. He makes me happy all the time." Cosette found it hard to not burst into tears. She never knew Enjolras, but no child should have to go through a death of a loved one. Cosette already knew what that felt like.

Combeferre lightly knocked on the side of the open door, grabbing Eponine and Cosette's attention. "Eponine, Cosette, a quick word." Cosette and Eponine stood up and left Pierre to his books. Combeferre spoke in a hushed tone, so the child couldn't hear. "Marius and I are going to track down Mr and Mrs Enjolras, Pierre's parents. They're wealthy politicians, they shouldn't be too hard to find."

Eponine nodded. She was silent for a moment, and then said, "So, why do you think Pierre was with Enjolras and not with his parents?"

Combeferre shrugged, "Enjolras never talked about his family with me…" he shook his head. Deep down, Combeferre felt somewhat offended that his best friend felt like he had to keep secrets from him. Combeferre had known Enjolras for eighteen years, and yet Enjolras didn't even trust him. It felt like a slap in the face really. Perhaps Enjolras wasn't as close to him as he thought…

"When will you be back?" Cosette asked.

"Not sure, although, odds are, they live somewhere up in the rich part of Paris. We'll find them and perhaps persuade them to come and collect their son." Combeferre turned to Marius, "We should go." Marius nodded and they both walked out of the room.

Before they could leave the house, Gavroche walked up to them with his cheeky smile spread across his face, "I'll help y' out. I know Paris better than I know my family." He said honestly. Marius and Combeferre looked at each other for a moment, and they couldn't think of a reason for him not to go, so they allowed it. The three of them walked out of the front door.

Oxo

Hours passed by and the boys still hadn't returned from their search. It was already dark out. Cosette knew there was no reason to worry. It's not like they were risking their lives in any way, but she couldn't help but have a little concern for her soon to be husband. She loved Marius with all her heart, and after the barricades, Cosette never wanted to leave Marius' side again.

Whilst Cosette was occupied with her thoughts, Pierre was getting more and more drowsy as the minutes ticked on. He sat on the floor, finding it hard to keep his eyes open, but he seemed rather determined to stay awake. Grantaire walked over to him and knelt down by his side, "Hey there kid." Pierre made a funny noise and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "You tired?" Pierre nodded, "You want to go to sleep?" Pierre shook his head. Grantaire smirked. "Why not?"

"Daddy's not here. I want daddy." Pierre said. Pierre had the same stubbornness as Enjolras. Grantaire almost found it amusing.

Grantaire sighed. "Well, I'm not sure Enjolras is coming home tonight Pierre."

Pierre sniffed. "When will he be back?"

"I don't know, but I know that he misses you as much as you're missing him." Grantaire said with a smile. Pierre managed to smile back, but he still wanted his brother. He'd give anything to see him right now. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Pierre tried to get up and almost fell over in the process. He had to grab onto Grantaire's arm to stop himself from tumbling over from tiredness. Grantaire helped Pierre into bed. Pierre sighed and tucked himself in.

"Grantaire, get over here for a second." Eponine called from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute." Grantaire said back. "Get some sleep ok?" he said to Pierre. Pierre nodded a little. Grantaire exited, leaving Pierre by himself, in the dark.

This was probably the first time Pierre had had a night without his big brother kissing him on the forehead. Pierre looked out of the window and saw the stars that lit the sky. Enjolras had once told Pierre that the world around them was changing faster than ever, but if you look up at the sky, you can see the stars, and stars will never change. They will always be there. The stars reminded Pierre of his big brother. "Goodnight daddy." He whispered. "I love you."

Oxo

**To be continued**

**Also, I'm away for the rest of next week because Kimi (my sister) had a bike/car accident when she was visiting our mum in Italy, so my cousin's taking me over there *cries*, hope she's ok.**

**But I might be able to update, we'll see :)**

**P.s. I'm now replying to reviews via PM to show that I appreciate feedback ;)**

**Comments are loved! :)**


	4. Mrs Rosalyn Bonnie

_Hi *waves*_

_Sorry that updating took so long. I also apologise for this chapter. It was very badly written and I am willing to do a re-write if necessary. _

**If you think this chapter sucks, don't be shy, tell me! I will re-write! Just tell me! Or am I just getting paranoid? I didn't spend long on this so I wouldn't be surprised if it sucks.**

_Thanks for sticking around to read by the way :)_

_I promise next chapter will be less crap_

As night started to move through the hours, Combeferre, Gavroche and Marius walked aimlessly through the abandoned streets of Paris. They had a feeling they were in the right place. They were in one of the richest parts of France. The only light was the dim glow that illuminated from the street lamps. The boys had been knocking on random strangers doors with no luck of finding the Enjolras residence. Marius sighed, "Perhaps we should call it a day. We've been out here for hours. We can look tomorrow."

Combeferre crossed his arms and mumbled, "One more hour, and if we find nothing, we'll head back to Enjolras flat." They walked up to yet another house. It seemed to have about five levels. It was slightly larger than the other houses on the street. The bricks of the house were painted purl white. The owners had also grown a few red roses in the front garden which made the other houses look dull and colourless. The boys walked up to the front door. Combeferre knocked on the door a couple of times. There was a silence for a moment.

The door creaked open and an old woman pocked her head out. The woman had a warm smile that could practically make your tears go away. She was rather tall for a woman of her age. She looked around her late eighties. Her greying hair was tied back in a neat little bun with a silver ribbon. She had golden brown eyes and happy red lips. She looked the young lads up and down. She recognised the badges they wore. The woman placed a hand on her chest and smiled her purely white teeth. "You're from the barricade aren't you?" She said, eyeing the badges again.

Combeferre blinked a few times. "Well…yes we are. How do you know of us?"

"Everyone knows of you sweetheart." She said with a slight chuckle. "Come in, come in. I've made tea. Would you like a cup?" she asked.

"We'd love to, but, we really can't stay." Combeferre said politely. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Enjolras family live?"

The woman tapped her bottom lip with the tips of her fingers. "Enjolras…Julien! Where is he?"

"You know Julien?" Combeferre asked.

The woman sighed. "Well of course I know him. He was practically my son." The woman said.

Combeferre looked at Marius for a second and then said. "You know what…I think I will have that cup of tea."

Oxo

Pierre was fast asleep now. Eponine, Cosette and Grantaire sat on the sofa in the living room. "So, when are we going to tell Pierre?" Eponine asked.

Grantaire shrugged, "I don't know…"

Cosette sighed and looked over at Grantaire. "Do you miss them?" she asked.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know…the boys of the barricade. The ones that died. Do you miss them?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about them…" Grantaire said, shuffling a bit in his seat.

Cosette smiled at him. "Sorry. I know it's a sensitive subject."

Grantaire was silent for a moment and cleared his throat, "…Well…of course I miss them. They were my friends. They were the only family I had… I loved each and every one of them." Grantaire closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh, "You know, the worst part is that they're all going to hell for this…"

Cosette looked at Grantaire with pitiful eyes. "Well, I'm sure god can make an exception for your Amis. They fought for what they felt was right. Can they really be damned to hell for that?"

Grantaire sighed, "If anything, it's us who deserve to burn in hell. We abandoned them..."

"You can't change the past my friend." Eponine said, not exactly trying to sugar-coat anything. "What's done is done. They're gone now and there's nothing you can do about it."

Grantaire found Eponines' attitude somewhat annoying. "You don't know how this feels, Thenardier. You don't know how it feels to lose the ones you love…"

Eponine shook her head. "Well, maybe I don't, but all I'm saying is that living in the past doesn't get you anywhere."

"It's easier said than done Thenardier. Try to be a little more sensitive." Grantaire said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, No one has ever loved me, so how am I supposed to know what it feels like?"

Oxo

Combeferre, Gavroche and Marius sat on the sofa in the old woman's house. It smelt of roses and chocolate. Combeferre glanced at a picture frame that sat on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. It was a picture of Enjolras and the old woman. Enjolras looked rather happy in the photograph. Happier than Combeferre had ever seen him. Occasionally Enjolras would laugh at a joke or something, but other than that, Combeferre never really saw him smile.

The woman came back with a tray of tea in cute little china teacups. She placed the tray on the table in front of the boys. "Here you go. Get that down you. You all must be exhausted, especially you young man." She said smiling at Gavroche. The three of them took a sip of their tea. It tasted like sweet lemon and honey. As the warm liquid flowed down their throats, they each unknowingly let out a sigh of relaxation.

There was a moment of silence, until the woman said, "…I'm guessing my boy didn't make it."

Combeferre assumed by 'my boy' she meant Enjolras. "I'm sorry." The woman let out a sigh and pulled the tea towel from her apron and dabbed the corner of her eye.

"Shame… Enjolras really was something special." The woman shook her head. "Sorry… oh that reminds me, I never got your names."

"My name's Combeferre. These are my _Amis _Marius and Gavroche."

"Pleaser to meet men from the barricades, I must say. Brave fighters you all are. Rosalyn Bonnie. You can call me Rosalyn."

Combeferre smiled and then cleared his throat. "Um… Rosalyn, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Enjolras?"

Rosalyn frowned. "Enjolras never told his friends about me?"

Combeferre looked down at his feet, realising Enjolras never told him _anything. _And here Combeferre was thinking that Enjolras was his best friend. "No…he didn't."

"Well…Enjolras, like I said before, was like my son. He never liked his parents much, and I don't blame him. Sour bunch of brats I can tell you that…but not Julien. Julien was a kind young lad. After school, he'd come to my house and we'd drink tea together. Even as he got older, he still visited me every Sunday evening. He was the perfect son." Rosalyn said with a sad smile. "Oh, and little Pierre. The young lad. So precious. He loved it here. I think it's the smell of the rug. Enjolras spilt a pot of honey all over my rug. The smell never really came out."

"Wait," Marius said, cutting her off, "You know about Pierre?"

Rosalyn raised an eyebrow. "Well of course. Ever since Enjolras took in Pierre from his parents, he'd been bringing the young lad here to play. Pierre was such a dear. He knows his manners better than Julien ever did." Rosalyn said with a chuckle.

Gavroche then spoke. "We're looking for the Enjolras family, so they can take Pierre in. He doesn't have a home anymore."

Rosalyn sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, but the Enjolras family won't want to see Pierre. They gave Pierre to Julien because they didn't want to see him. They didn't want another child, so they abandoned him with Enjolras."

There was a silence. Marius then said, "Would you take him in?"

Rosalyn laughed, "Darling, I'm ninety years old. Do you really think that's wise?"

Marius bit his lip. He hadn't thought about how her age would affect this. Combeferre sighed. "Pierre would probably want to see you."

Rosalyn nodded. "And I want to see him. The boy must be heartbroken about the news." She said whilst jumping out of her seat.

"Um…we haven't exactly told him yet." Combeferre said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Rosalyn's eyes widened. "You haven't told him yet? Are you insane?"

"In my defence, I wanted to tell him." Gavroche said, strolling out the door.

Oxo

**To be continued **


	5. How to break a childs heart

**Hi *waves***

**Once again, this chapter isn't as good as it should be, but I'm just like, URGH IDGAF**

"_Oh Julien, you're such a clumsy nut." Rosalyn muttered as she sat the sobbing four year old on her lap. Enjolras had scrapped his knee on the side of the road._

"_It hurts…" Enjolras said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand._

"_Oh, stop being such a girl. It's just a little scratch pumpkin."_

_Enjolras frowned. "I'm not a girl." Rosalyn chuckled as she wrapped the scrape with a cloth to stop the bleeding._

"_I know sweetie, I know." Rosalyn kissed the boy on the forehead and Enjolras smiled. "See, it's all better now."_

The next morning, Pierre woke up to find a sweet smell wafting in from the kitchen. Pierre let out a tiny yawn and hopped out of his bed. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the people from last night. Cosette was busy cooking waffles and making tea. Eponine and Grantaire sat on the sofa, still asleep. Cosette turned her head to the little boy standing at the doorway. "Morning Pierre."

"_Salut_" he said, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes. "Is my daddy back yet?" he asked.

Cosette sighed, "No, I'm sorry." Pierre frowned. "But that's ok. I made waffles for us all. Would you like some?"

Pierre smiled and nodded. As Cosette was bringing the plates of waffles out and placing them on the table, the front door slid open. Marius, Enjolras, Gavroche and Rosalyn stepped from behind the door and into Enjolras' house. Rosalyn let out a sigh. "Right, where's my little monkey gone?"

Pierre recognised the familiar voice and his face lit up. "Auntie Rosie!" he cried. He ran out into the front room where Rosalyn stood with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, there he is! How's my little boy?" Rosalyn said happily picking Pierre up off his feet and giving him a warm and welcoming hug. It felt nice to see a familiar face for once, even if it wasn't Enjolras.

Oxo

Rosalyn told the others how she knew of Enjolras and Pierre. She told them how Enjolras used to be such a kind young man and Pierre was hopefully going to grow to be just like him. Pierre sat with Rosalyn in his bedroom. Rosalyn decided, since none of these waffle heads were going to do it, that is was her responsibility to break the news to Pierre.

Pierre sat next to Rosalyn on the bed. Rosalyn let out a small strained sigh. "Pierre darling, do you know where your daddy is?"

"They said that he was going on a trip far away."

Rosalyn shook her head. "Those people have been lying to you little one."

Pierre frowned. "Why would they lie to me? It's bad to lie."

"Well, there intensions were good, but, they were being foolish. They didn't want to hurt you, my little monkey." Rosalyn ruffled the little boy's hair. "Pierre, your daddy isn't on a journey. He's never coming back."

Pierre froze. He looked up at Rosalyn, almost disbelievingly. "…Why?"

"Pierre darling, do you know what your daddy used to do for a living?" Pierre shook his head. "Well, he was a freedom fighter. He was a soldier for the people of France. Your daddy was a hero…do you remember the last time you saw your daddy?" Pierre nodded. "Well, he was going off to fight. He was fighting for the poor people of France. Well, your daddy didn't win the fight, and that's why he's not with you anymore."

Pierre looked down at his feet. "My daddy's gone?" he sniffled. He felt like his tiny heart had stopped for a second. Rosalyn nodded and a small tear fell from Pierre's eye. He suddenly felt like all the happiness had been drained from the world. "…My daddy died a hero."

Rosalyn nodded. "Of course he did. He's watching over us now sweetie. He's smiling down at you. He wants you to know he loves you."

Pierre let the tears fall from his eyes. Rosalyn hugged onto Pierre. "I want my daddy back…" he cried through his tears.

"Now, now Pierre. Your daddy doesn't want to see you cry." Rosalyn said, "I know it's hard. Believe me, I know…but you've got to stay strong for your brother's sake."

Pierre hid his face in Rosalyn's shoulder and started screaming for his daddy. He couldn't stop. Rosalyn understood. Pierre cried himself to sleep in Rosalyn's arms.

Oxo

The others stood in the front room. Jehan stood in front of a mirror that sat above the mantelpiece. He wiped his tired eyes with the back of his hand. Ever since the barricades, Jehan found it hard to find sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he was met with the dreadful sight of blood-stained tiles and a broken barricade. He wondered if the disturbing scene would ever leave his memory. His friends haunted him as though they wanted to be remembered. Jehan looked at his reflection in the mirror. He then noticed his blood-stained red, white and blue badge that was still pinned to his brown checked vest. He stared at the thing for a moment and then pulled it off his vest. The more he looked at it, the more his heart hurt. He placed it on the table and sighed. It was hard to believe that the rebellion was over. Something that they had dedicated their lives to was done. It failed. There was nothing more they could do.

Grantaire and Eponine sat by the table. Grantaire opened the first bottle he'd had in what felt like years, when in reality it was about four days. The sweet taste of wine wasn't as comforting as it used to be. In fact it tasted somewhat, bitter and almost dirt like. Eponine picked at her nails and said, "I'm sorry that you guys lost your _Amis._"

Jehan, Combeferre and Grantaire turned their heads to her. "Thank you." Combeferre said with a half-smile. Eponine smiled back. That was basically the first time she'd talked to them since the barricade. Although Eponine didn't have many friends, she tried her best to feel their pain.

Rosalyn came out of Pierre's room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and walked out into the front room. "How is he?" Cosette asked the kind woman.

"Well, he's a little heart broken, but what do you expect? Just let the boy sleep for a while." Rosalyn said, wringing her hands as she spoke. "Just like Julien. Enjolras always hated it when people saw him cry."

Grantaire stared at the bottle that sat in his hands. "Shame Pierre's going to grow up and not remember a thing about Enjolras."

Jehan shrugged. "Not necessarily. If Pierre truly cherishes the moments he had with his brother, then he'll never forget them."

Rosalyn chuckled. A memory stirred in her mind. "I still remember the first time Julien brought Pierre to my home. It was a cold winter's day and it had been snowing. Enjolras had wrapped the little one in his red jacket to keep him warm. It was his first day of taking care of the little one. He hadn't a clue what to do." She said with a little giggle, "but he turned out to be a great brother, or father, as it were."

Eponine smiled at Rosalyn. She seemed like the perfect kind of parent. She was kind and gentle, but she could still take care of herself. Eponine practically raised herself throughout her life. She kind of wished she had a mother like Rosalyn. "I can see why Enjolras was so attached to you." Eponine said with a smile.

"Oh you're too kind." Rosalyn grinned.

Oxo

Later that day…

Combeferre paced up and down Enjolras' study. "So, if neither Rosalyn nor the Enjolras family can take the child, who are we supposed to leave him with?" Marius, Cosette and Eponine stood on the other side of the room. Jehan was in the front room chatting with Rosalyn and Grantaire was with Pierre. This was proving to be a harder task than first anticipated.

"Well…there's no one else we can really give the child to." Marius said, biting his lip, "I guess we could give him to an orphanage or something. We could give him to another family."

"No." Cosette said. "You can't just give the child away to any random family. For all we know, they could kill him."

"And besides," Combeferre said, still pacing, "Enjolras took Pierre in to STOP him from going to an orphanage. We'd be doing the wrong thing if we let this child go."

Cosette nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Rosalyn sat with Jehan on the sofa, sipping cups of tea. "Why didn't Enjolras tell us about you?" he asked. "In fact, why didn't he tell us about Pierre?"

"Well…Julien was always so protective over Pierre. He loved the child to bits. He was always paranoid that the child would get hurt. Not many people know about Pierre, so, please, don't be offended by it."

Jehan sighed. "…I just didn't know Enjolras kept half his life from us."

"Young man, I know it may feel like Enjolras was keeping the world from you, but he was only trying to protect Pierre. If Pierre knew about the revolution, who knows what kind of danger he could have gotten into."

Jehan nodded. "I understand..."

Meanwhile, Grantaire sat next to Pierre on his bed. Pierre dried his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

Grantaire scratched the back of his neck. "… I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's bad to lie." Pierre said, crossing his arms.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry isn't enough. You have to mean it."

Grantaire smirked. He could already see this little lad turning into Enjolras. "Your right, I know what I did was bad." Pierre flicked Grantaire on the arm. Grantaire jumped in surprise.

"Don't lie to me again." He said.

Grantaire saluted in reply. "You got it."

_Oxo_

"_Rosie," fourteen year old Enjolras said, taking a sip of tea, "Why do my parents hate me?"_

_Rosalyn shook her head. "They don't hate you."_

"_Yes they do. If they really loved me they wouldn't keep kicking me out." Enjolras said, stirring his tea with his spoon._

"_Well…you want the truth Julien?" Enjolras nodded. "Your parents don't like children, and since you're a child, they can't like you."_

"_Then why did they have me?"_

_Rosalyn shrugged, "Because they're stupid nuts." Enjolras giggled. "Hey, I'll always love you Julien. Ok?"_

"_Ok. I love you too Rosie."_


End file.
